Blake Foster's Adventures of Raggs
'' Blake Foster's Adventures of Raggs ''is the Blake Foster's Adventures TV series planned by TheCartoonMan12. Episodes All episodes of Blake Foster's Adventures of Raggs is followed in every Blake Foster's Adventures movie by TheCartoonMan12. Seasons * Color * Size * Races * Who Am I? * Winter * Sharing * Food * Hot * Play * Pooping * Hands * Trees * Movement * Cold * Pack Away * Change * Day * Rain * New * Sleep * Family * Sun * Job * Growing * Habits * Clothes * Summer * Fast * Safety * Transport * Happy * Pets * Shapes * Beach * Opposites * Night * Dancing * Garden * Arts & Crafts * Direction * Manners * Forest * Water * Building * Friends * Machines * Sport * Park * Books * Slow * Taste * Party * Holidays * Flying * Farm * Space * Pretend * Dreams * Dinosaurs * Nature * Working Together & Cooperation * Keeping Clean * Times * Love * Sound & Noise * Big & Small * All Kinds of Moves * Try New Things * Exploring Transportation * Movement & Balance * Conserving & Exploring Water * Being a Good Sport & Practice * Appreciating Stories & the Library The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Blake Foster's Adventures Movie by TheCartoonMan12. Trivia * Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Resse, Dewey, Mallory, Renee, Daisy, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Kady, Franklin and The Gang, Richelle, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Dennis The Menace & Friends, Pete & Pete, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, TheCartoonMan12's Adventures Team, and the gang are back will guest star in this new film. Gallery 20160312.png 20160312_111510.jpg 20160312_111512.jpg 20160312_111514.jpg 20160418_224526.jpg 20160423_091033.jpg 20160423_091040.jpg 20160423_091047.jpg 20160423_091049.jpg 20160429_121346.jpg 20160429_121348.jpg 20160429_121349.jpg 20160429_121351.jpg 20160429_121523.jpg 20160604_101134.jpg 20160604_101203.jpg 20160604_101212.jpg 20160604_101241.jpg 20160606_155730.jpg 20160606_155807.jpg 20160606_155947.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:TV Spoofs Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Ideas Category:YouTube